A Love Reborn
by Emily Madhatter
Summary: Snow broke Hope's heart and ended all contact after they saved Cocoon. This has caused the group of former l'cie to break up and go their separate ways. Now, months later Snow wants his young Hope back in his life. Will Hope be able to trust him again or is he too afraid to feel anything for his first love ever again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It is over, I am so sorry Hope. It was fun for the time being but now it's time to get back to a normal life." Snow said as he turned around and walked away from a grief-stricken silver-haired boy with green eyes filled with tears. Hope, Snow, Lightning, Sazh, Fang, and Vanille have just completed their journey to save Cocoon. The end result-Fang and Vanille sacrificed themselves to save Cocoon. Lightning and Snow were able to reunite with Serah and Sazh was able to reunite with his son. Even Hope reunited with his father. However, during their journey, Hope and Snow had started to develop feelings for each other. Hope admired Snow's bravery and determination to protect everyone and everything that was close to him. Snow admired Hope for still pushing on and handling anything that was thrown at him. Hope had just turned 14 not even a month ago and he had to learn to grow up fast. It started in Palapolum when Hope attempted to get revenge on Snow for his mother's death. In that moment, Hope realized his feelings for Snow and couldn't carry out his plan. Snow also noticed his feelings for Hope and his desire to have Hope quickly grew. After that, the two would steal glances at one another trying to stay unnoticed by each other. Snow knew he shouldn't be thinking lewd thoughts about a young teenager at the age of 21. However, he couldn't help the way he felt and Hope had to grow up fast to survive. Then, the final night that the crew rested in Hope's place in Palapolum was when it all began. Hope had went into Snow's room to talk during the night. At least, that was what he told himself. But really, he was very glad that night when he was writhing and moaning beneath Snow who was driving him crazy with his rough thrusts and love bites. Ever since that night, Hope and Snow's moments together would normally begin with Hope acting shy trying to start up conversation and in with Snow on top of him making endless love to him.

Hope should have known that once they saved Cocoon and got Serah back, he was going to be nonexistent to Snow. Still, he held out hope that Snow and he would actually stay together. 2 days after the fall, Snow told Hope that it was over. He needed to be there for Serah and the fun times was over. Hope felt like crawling up in a corner and die. Instead, he just went along his day burying his despair deep inside him. The thing he had learned easily in his l'cie days. Snow was the first person to have him, the first one he ever said those three little words to, and the first one to break his pure heart. A month has passed and the two haven't seen each other since. Hope, his father, Bartholew, Sazh, and his son Dajh all lived in the same roof. It was cheaper and Dajh and Hope kept each other company while their fathers worked. It was harder to work and provide, but it was manageable. Hope still kept contact with Lightning, who had her own place. 2 months had passed when Hope and Dajh went to Lightning's place to visit her. "So, Hope. How are you holding up?" Lightning asked. With no use for her guardian corps uniform, she wore regular clothes such as sweatpants and t-shirts. Her hair was always in a bun now and her smile was forever plastered on her face. "Good, very good. Dajh and I are basically brothers now and my relationship with my father is actually getting better." Hope explained. "Yeah, Hope is so good at math!" Dajh said with a laugh as he played with his little Chocolina. Lightning just laughed while Hope shook his head. "Oh, Hope." Lightning said as she took out an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Hope. "Snow asked me to give this to you." Hope took the envelope and opened it. The envelope contained pictures of Serah and Snow together and in fanyc letters a card read: _You have been cordially invited to attend the wedding of Serah and Snow on September 4__th__, 2011. Hope to see you there!_ Hope quickly put the message back in the envelope and faked a smile on his face. Lightning returned the smile. "You know, at first it was completely out of the question to give them by blessing but I say Snow has really proven himself, don't you?" Lightning asked. Hope simply smiled nodded. The rest of the time was spend with the three watching TV. Hope tried to bury the hurt but it seemed to come up stronger. It wasn't until he was back at home allowed in his room that he allowed his knees to give up from under him and for the hot tears to run down his face. He tried to stop them, he tried to get up but it hurt too much. All the strength seemed to have left his body while he remained on his knees silently crying to himself. Hope heard his bedroom door open and he tried to quickly to get a hold of himself but to no avail. "Hope?" Bartholew said as he ran towards his son crying on the floor. "What's wrong?" He helped his son off the ground and onto the bed. The rim of Hope's eyes had turned dark red and his cheeks were puffed. Bartholew could tell that Hope had been crying for a long time. Hope, unable to speak from the never-ending tears, just reached in his pocket and took out the envelope with shaking hands. Bartholew gently took the letter and read it. "Hope, why-" Bartholew was about to ask his son why would Snow's wedding make him upset, but Hope quickly straightened up long enough to tell his father everything that Snow and he had been through. Bartholew just listened, he didn't cringe nor look disgusted, and he just listened to his son talk for hours about his first love. 

Snow had just got off from a long day at work. He dropped his briefcase in his room and loosened his tie. He dropped himself on the bed and laid down on his back. He had finally given Serah the ok for their marriage. It seemed like he had made the right choice to stay with Serah. He wanted to keep his promise to Serah, but his mind kept wandering back to a young silver-haired boy with beautiful, porcelain skin, and beautiful green eyes. He had been angry with himself ever since the day he broke poor Hope's heart. He really did live the boy and there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think of his young ex-lover. Serah wasn't home right now, she was still at her teaching job. Snow was grateful because for a while he has felt suffocated by Serah. Yeah, he did still love her very much but that love had changed when she went into crystal stasis. Still, he wanted to keep his promise to her but he was questioning his own happiness. He hasn't seen Hope since that day and he felt like a big jerk for sending him that wedding invite. He only did it because Serah wanted him to invite all the former l'cie. It was easier to just not to associate with Hope, it would bring back old feelings and memories, and something he didn't want nor need if he wanted to continue left with Serah. There was a knock on the front door and Hope got up slowly to open it. He knew it wasn't Serah because she has a key, so who could it be? As soon as Snow opened the door, he was met with a punch to the face, punch to the stomach, and a kick to the groin. Snow fell down to the floor in agony. He slowly looked up through his blurry vision and saw Bartholew standing there looking furious. Snow felt blood drip from his noise and his top lip was aching painfully. "You, bastard! How could you!?" Bartholew yelled as he kneeled down to Snow's level and grabbed him by his collar. He was breathing hard and his teeth were clinched tightly. "You are so lucky my son loves you so much otherwise I would kill you!" He yelled through his anger. "I understand if you had to stay with Serah, but did you really have to brag about it by sending him that wedding invite! That was really a slap to the face!" Bartholew then punched Snow again this time giving him a nice shiner on his right eye. "Why, what possessed you to torture a boy's innocence like that. He really fell for you hard, Snow and you just took his love like it was nothing and threw it away! You will pay dearly for this!" Bartholew was about to beat the nearly unconscious Snow again but someone grabbed his fist. Bartholew looked up to see Sazh holding onto him. "Bartholew, please calm down. I understand the situation but this is not the way to handle it." Sazh said. "Sazh, how did you know I was here?" He asked. "Hope sent me to come and get you. He had an inkling you was here. Actually, I knew something was up between these two but I didn't think it was this serious." Sazh said as he shook his head. "Bartholew, please stop for Hope's sake. He is absolutely worried for Snow's life." Sazh said. Bartholew reluctantly let go of Snow who was trying his best to stay conscious. Sazh helped Snow to sit on a nearby couch. He collapsed on his back and Sazh got him a cold cloth so he could clean himself up. "If you understand the situation, why are helping him?" Bartholew asked the anger never leaving her voice. "I believe Snow really does care for Hope. However, due to the circumstances, Snow found it easier to stay with Serah." Sazh explained. "Also, I know that if you kill Snow, Hope would never forgive you." He added. Bartholew grumbled but closed the door and just stood by a nearby wall and turned away. He would cease all action for now for his son's sake but that was the sole reason. He took all his strength and then some to leave Snow alone. Sazh cleaned help to clean Snow's wounds. He wrapped his nose that was broken and put an ice pack over his right eye. He then sighed as he turned to leave. "My work here is done. Now, the rest is up to you." He turned to the two with a smile as he turned to leave.

Once Snow got cleaned up, he finally found his voice. "I know I deserved it. I knew it was coming eventually." Snow said as he sat himself up. His right eye had turned black, his nose was broken, and his ribs were on fire. Still, he was fine and he would gladly take more if it meant for Hope to feel better. Bartholew just stayed silent and glared at Snow. "Mr. Estheim, I know I am a jerk and I know what I did was wrong. However, I have to be honest. I regret breaking his heart and choosing Serah. However, I do not regret what he and I had. I do not regret our relationship and I still love your son until this day." Snow said as he smiled through his aching face. Bartholew looked at him with flames of fury burning in his eyes. "You still want my son? You think I am going to allow that!?" He yelled at Snow. He charged at him and raised up his fist, but didn't hit him. He just turned away in disgust. "You hurt him deeply. You toyed with a little boy and broke his spirit. You should have seen the way he broke down when he got that invite. He couldn't even talk straight. He even went into detail about ya'll sex life! How special you made him feel and just left him! And every day that goes by he doesn't see you it is like a stab in his heart all over again!" Bartholew ranted at Snow who just stayed silent and listened. "There is nothing I can say to make what happened right again. However, I will accept any punishment you throw at me." Snow said his voice barely above a whisper. Bartholew scoffed as he walked towards the door. "As much as I want to beat you to a pulp, it is not my decision to decide your punishment. That is Hope's job." Bartholew grumbled as he opened the door only to find a short, pink-haired female standing in the doorway with tears welling in her eyes. He gently walked past her and went on his way.

Serah walked in the house and slowly closed the door behind her. Snow only had to study his fiancé for a while to notice that she had hear nearly everything. Serah put her briefcase down and took off her white, sleeveless jacket. She took off her stockings and her shoes. She only had on her white shirt and pink skirt. She then sat down next to Snow who just looked away. "Snow," Serah's voice broke a little but the tears welling in her eyes were wiped away before they could fall. "All this time, you have been in love with Hope." She said with a chuckle. "I guess a part of me always knew." She said as she stood up. She walked over to the wall that had a photo of all them together the first day Cocoon fell. Lightning was in the middle, with Sazh and Dajh on the right of her. On the left side of Lightning was Hope, Snow, and Serah. Serah was next to Lightning, followed by Snow and then Hope. Lightning has her arm around Serah while Snow had one arm wrapped around Snow. Hope had his head leaning on Snow's chest while smiling towards the camera that his father was holding. Serah smiled as she touched the photo and sighed. "When I came out of crystal, I knew something had changed between us. You didn't smile at me like you used to and not once have you tried to touch me since our new life started. You even didn't seem excited about the marriage." Serah then turned to Snow with a sad smile. "I am not even mad not hurt, Snow. I was practically dead to you and I am not going to make you feel bad for continuing your life without me." She explained. "I am a big girl and I have been hurt before. I also accepted a long time ago that I had become dead to you the moment I turned to crystal." She walked over to Snow and placed a quick kiss on his rough cheek. She pulled him close to her. Snow wrapped her arms around him. "I have to make this right." He whispered as a tear rolled down his face. Serah wiped the tear and smiled. "And you will. I know you will. You are a very good person and you know what's right." She said. Snow's tear continued to fall as he nodded his head. "I have been such an idiot." His voice broke as the tears continued to fall. "It is ok, you did it for my sake. But now, you have to make yourself happy." Serah patted him on the back and went into the back to their room. Snow heard her rustling in the bedroom and he knew she was leaving. Serah came back out with a pink hat, pink jacket and two bags packed. "I am going to stay with my sister for now. Take care, Snow." Serah said as she took of her engagement necklace and placed in Snow's hand. With that, she was gone. He took of his necklace as well and went outside. He went towards a nearby pond and kneeled down. He looked up to the evening sky and closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled real slowly. He thought about what transpired and how he was going to make everything right. For right now, he would let Hope decide. If he had to be alone for the rest of his life, he would gladly accept that punishment. He placed the 2 necklaces in the pond and watched as they sink down into the deep water.

When Serah reached her sister's place, Sazh opened the door and welcomed her in. She saw Lightning who embraced her and led her into the kitchen. Serah smiled at Sazh and thanked him for his help. "It was nothing. When I left your place, I was one my way over here anyway. I knew I had to get to Lightning before you did." He said with a smile. Serah was grateful that Sazh was the peacemaker. He had stopped Bartholew from killing Snow and had explained the situation to Lightning. Lightning was surprised and was in disbelief. However, she understood it from Hope's point of view and wouldn't kill Snow for Hope's sake. "Serah, are you really ok? You know you don't have to put up a front with me." Her sister told her as she studied her eyes. Serah just smiled and said "Lightning, I knew something was up. I actually feel relieved that he was honest with me and with himself." Serah explained as she got up and stretched. "My sister is so resilient." Lightning said to Sazh who just chuckled. Suddenly, Dajh came out of the shadows and gave Serah a big hug. Sazh then gave Serah 800 Gil and told her to take Dajh out to dinner so they can catch up. Serah happily took the Gil and headed out the door, chatting with Dajh. "Well, Serah seems to be doing well, but I know Hope isn't." Lightning said with a frown as she sighed. "Yeah, when I called Bartholew a while ago, he said that when he got home, Hope had isolated himself in the attic and was listening to sad, opera songs. When he told Hope what had happened and that he will leave the rest up to him, Hope just shook his head and said he was just going to move on and leave Snow alone." Sazh explained as he shook his head. "But, he will never be happy like that." Lightning said and Sazh nodded. "I was wondering why those two just stopped talking suddenly. But, avoiding the problem isn't going to make it go away. As long as Serah is happy, I am happy. But Hope needs to be happy also and even that idiot deserves to be happy." Lightning said with a sigh. Sazh grinned and started chuckling to himself. Lightning smirked at him. "I know that look." Lightning said as she looked at him. "What is your plan?" Sazh neared her and was whispering in her ear. Lightning nodded her head as confirmation that she liked his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow wrapped Hope in his arms and pulled him onto of his bare chest. Snow reached up and sucked on the most sensitive parts of Hope's neck and chest. "Ah…Snow!" Hope moaned as he grinded his hips against Snow. Snow groaned at the feel of Hope's erection in between his legs. He quickly slide off Hope's yellow jacket and his black shirt and pulled his chest close to his. Hope rubbed his hands up and down Snow's bare chest while he removed his black bandana and ran his fingers through his hair. Snow cupped Hope's ass through his pants and Hope screamed out in pleasure as he pulled on his hair. "I love your noises, babe but please keep it down. You don't want nobody to hear us, right?" Snow whispered huskily with his lust filled voice. If the other 4 l'cie found out, then it would be a disaster. "Then stop making me feel so good." Hope said with a chuckle. Snow chuckled as well and then groaned when Hope started sucking his neck. "Yeah, babe. Like that." Snow growled while Hope continued to suck on his neck and grind his hips against Snow. Snow then unbuckled Hope's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Hope started to undressing Snow as well and then he started stroking his large member. Snow started leaking precum and Hope licked it greedily from his fingers. He then moved down and took his member into his mouth. Snow growled loudly as he ran his fingers through Hope's hair. Hope loved the way Snow's dick tasted in his mouth. He sucked on him until Snow growled lowly, trying to stay silent and released himself in his young lover's mouth. Hope relished in the taste and kissed Snow so he could taste himself. "Get on your knees." Snow demanded Hope who quickly complied. Snow grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed some on his fingers. He then inserted one finger into Hope's ass who moaned loudly. Snow used his other hand and put his fingers into Hope's mouth. "Shh." Snow towered over Hope as he started opening Hope's insides with his index finger. Hope groaned and writhed in pleasure when Snow inserted another finger. Snow kissed Hope slowly on his back and he now had three fingers probing into Hope's tight ass. Snow then took his fingers out of Hope's mouth while he still used his other set of fingers to probe his insides. "Snow, please. I want you." Hope whined. Snow used both of his hands to grab Hope's hips. He slowly moved 2 inches of his dick into Hope's tight ass and had 4 more inches to go. Even though the lovers have done this before, Hope was always tight and Snow always had to be patient and gentle. When Snow moved another inch into Hope, he groaned at the tightness while Hope tried his best not to scream. Snow pushed all the way into Hope which made him gasp at the fullness in his ass. Snow pulled out and gently pushed back in. "S-snow." Hope said in a low voice through his low pants. "Oh, Hope." He groaned in pleasure as he waited for him to adjust to his huge length. When he felt Hope's muscles relax, he started thrusting in and out slowly. "Hope, your ass is so hot, nice, and tight." Snow growled as he moved a little faster inside his lover and then he wrapped his arms around Hope, teasing his nipples. "Snow, faster." Hope begged. Snow groaned as he pushed into Hope as hard as he could. "Yes! Again!" He begged. Snow chuckled but followed Hope's command. Hope felt Snow hit his prostate over and over again and kept begging him to continue. It felt so good to have Snow inside of him and he cherished these moments. "Snow, I-" Hope gasped out of breath. He felt heat pool in his stomach as a sign of his release coming soon. "Yeah, babe. Come on." Snow whispered in his ear as he bit on it and started to stroke Hope's erection hard and fast. He also placed soft, caste kisses on his back which made Hope go crazy. "Snow, don't stop. I am almost there." Hope moaned again. "Let's come together, babe. And come only for me." Snow growled in a possessive manner that made Hope release himself in his hand. Hope bit on his knuckle and moaned lowly to keep some control of his body. Snow gripped hard onto Hope's hips when he felt his muscles tighten around his member. He growled in Hope's ear and thrusted inside him three more times before he came into his ass. He then rolled over on his back and pulled Hope into a warm embrace. "I will love you forever." Snow whispered in Hope's ear as he stroked his silver hair before falling asleep. Hope went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Hope's eye shot open as he woke up from yet another wet dream. He groaned at the realization and at the wetness he felt on his sheets. He has been having them constantly ever since the break-up. He then looked at the clock and was scared that he going to be late for school. Then, he remembered it was Saturday. He got himself cleaned up just in time for his father to come in his room and tell him that Sazh and he would be working all day until tomorrow and to watch over Dajh. Hope went downstairs to fix Dajh some breakfast. "Dajh! Breakfast is ready!" He called from the kitchen and soon Dajh was sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs, bacon and toast. "Hope, you are not going to eat?" Dajh asked Hope who was watching TV in the living room. "No, I already ate." He lied. He really didn't have much of an appetite but didn't want Dajh to worry. He was still thinking about the dream he had and how to get rid of the aching desire in his region for a certain blond haired man. Hope sighed mentally as he tried to erase such nasty thoughts from his mind. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Hope opened it to find Serah and Lightning at door. Hope felt his heart stop along with his breathing. Why was Serah here? Hope hasn't seen Serah since the day Cocoon fell. After all, she was just the reason why he couldn't have the one he loved. "Hey, Hope. Long time no see." Serah said as she hugged Hope for a long time. "Who would you and Dajh like to go to the newly built carnival? Your parents thought of the idea since they felt bad they had to work all day. And afterwards we can go to the movies and then a sleep over at my place." Serah said with a smile. "And we won't take no for an answer." Lightning stepped in. "Now, get ready. We are leaving in ten." She said with a smile. Hope wanted to protest but didn't dare argue with Lightning. Also, he could do with the fresh air and the good time. Snow put on his best clothes, best smile and prepared for a good time. Still, he wasn't too thrilled about spending the night at Serah's place being that Snow would be there. Despite this, he was still very glad to be getting out the house.

The 4 made it to the carnival soon. First, Dajh wanted some cotton candy so the group decided to eat something before they got on any rides. Once they sat, Hope noticed that Serah didn't have on her engagement. He figured she traded it for her wedding ring. Hope suddenly felt sick to his stomach but ignored it. "So, how has life been? I heard about the wedding." Hope said to Serah trying to spark up conversation. Secretly however, he was curious about how things are going with his former lover. He knew his father wanted to kill and he sent Sazh to stop him. However, he made Sazh promise not to say anything to anyone else about it. He had no idea that Serah and Lightning found out anyway. Serah cleared her throat before she spoke. "Well, actually. The wedding has been called off. Things haven't been the same since I woke up from crystal. Snow doesn't love me like he used to anymore." She said with a sad smile. "However, I am just glad Snow was honest with me. I have been feeling a lot happier recently." She said with a smile. Hope tried to hide his surprise inside of him, but Lightning was studying him closely. "Oh, well that was unexpected." Hope said trying not to smile. That's why the necklace was missing. "How is Snow doing?" He then asked. "I went to his place yesterday. He said he was going away for a while on Tuesday. To clear his mind and figure out what he wants out of life." Lightning explained. Hope felt his heart beat fast in his chest. Snow was leaving and his relationship had failed. How he felt the urge to run to Snow's place and unleash all the tension build-up. Soon, the group had finished eating and had tried 3 rides. Now, they were playing carnival games and one of them was a dancing competition. You had to follow the moves in order of the instructor and whoever messed up was out. First, Dajh was out and then Lightning. Soon, it was Hope and Serah. Hope had won by a landslide but the 4 had a lot of fun.

After the carnival, the 4 went to a movie. Lightning had pulled up into the movie theater and the 4 got out of the vehicle. "Hey, Snow!" Serah yelled from across the street. Hope ears perked up but he didn't turn around. Snow walked over to greet Serah. To his surprise, he was also greeted by his ex-secret lover. Everything was cool between Lightning and Snow. She understood what had happened and didn't even try to hit Snow. Lightning had invited him to a movie with her, her sister, and Dajh. However, she conveniently left out that Hope was coming. Not that he wasn't glad to see the young boy, it was just a surprise. First, he spoke to Dajh then turned to Hope. Hope was dressed in a gray, long sleeved shirt and black sweatpants. His silver hair looked good enough for him to run his fingers through it and it took all his strength not to ravish the boy right there. "Hey, Hope. How you been?" Snow asked Hope with a smile. Hope just smiled as he looked up at Snow. He was dressed in a black jacket, a red shirt and some jeans. He had on a red bandana and his facial hair was thickening alittle. Hope thought Snow looked sexier than ever, but buried these thoughts deep inside. "I have been good, and you?" Hope asked. Snow did his signature grin. "Never better." Hope found he had to look away from his grin to stop himself from blushing. Snow noticed this the way his silver bangs fell over his eyes and found himself wanting to take Hope into his arms. Instead, he just ruffled his hair and then walked into the movie theater. Once inside, Serah, Dajh, and Lightning sat in front of Hope and Snow. The two sisters have made sure to make Snow and Hope sit next to each other. While the previews were going on, Snow wanted to talk to Hope more but didn't know what to say. He wanted some way to show Hope how sorry he was for how everything had turned out. He slowly took Hope's small hand into his large ones. At first Hope tried to pull away but Snow had a firm grip on him. He then leaned over in Hope's ear. "I have missed you, so much." He whispered in Hope's ear. Hope felt like he was about to burst out in tears. "I am sorry for everything, life has been unbearable without you. I love you more than anything. I promise to make this right." Snow then ran his fingers through Hope's soft, silver hair and kissed him on his pale forehead. Hope buried his face in Snow's chest and let the tears roll down. How he dreamed of this moment where he could feel Snow's touch once again. He never knew how much he still affected Snow to the point where he couldn't even be with Serah. Snow wiped his tears away and held him close. Snow closed his eyes and savored this moment.

Soon, the movie started and towards the end of the movie, Dajh had fallen asleep in Serah's arms and Lightning informed them that she had to get ready for work. Serah also had to get home to grade some papers. "Hey, Snow. Can you spend some time with Hope?" Lightning asked him when they left the movie theater. Serah and a sleep Dajh had gotten in Lightning's car. "I do not want him to be at my house all bored while Serah grades papers." Lightning said with a smile. "Of course, Light. I will take care of Hope." Snow said as he rested a hand on Hope's shoulder. Lightning just smirked and got into the car. Snow and Hope went into Snow's car and drove off. "So, kiddo. What do you want to do?" Snow asked him. "Let's go somewhere we can talk. But anywhere but your place or mine. I do not want to end up..you know." Hope said as he looked out the window trying to hide his blush. Snow just chuckled and rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Ok, we can go to a nearby park, walk around and talk." Snow said. Hope nodded. "Oh, and I am starting to think that Lightning and Serah planned this out." Snow said with a chuckle. "You think?" Hope said with a smirk and Snow just chuckeled. Soon, the pair was at a park built at the Archytle Steppe. The park was empty except for a few people and they were occupied with the ice cream parlor. As soon as they got out the car, Hope ran over to the swings. Snow followed him. "Was I the cause of the breakup?" Hope asked bluntly while he sat down on a swing. Snow sighed and did the same. "She overheard me telling your father how I felt about you." He explained. "What did you tell my father?" He asked. "I told him that I was still very much in love with you and I regret breaking your heart but I do not regret what we had." Snow's blue eyes pierced into Hope's green ones. Hope tried to look away to hide his blush again, but Snow gently grabbed his chin and made him look into his eyes. "I meant everything I said, babe." Snow said gently. Hope quickly got out of Snow's grip and started to swing back and forth. Snow just sighed as he got up and started to push Hope on the swing. Hope was smiling as he enjoyed this alone time with Snow. He wasn't sure if he was ready to trust Snow again not show his emotions to Snow anymore.

Hope then got off of the swing and headed towards the paddle boats. Snow paddled while Hope took off his shoes and socks and hung his feet over the ledge and into the water. Snow loved the way Hope's skin glistened in the sunlight and the way his smile stayed innocent after all this time. "Hope, do you still love me." Snow asked as he stopped paddling after a while and looked at Hope deep in his eyes. Hope looked down at his feet and dangled them more in the water. Hope sighed. "Lightning told me that you was taking a trip come Tuesday." Hope said trying his best to change the subject. Snow's eyes widened at the statement and sighed. It seems he would have to wait before they had the serious talk. "Yeah, I was thinking about it. But, nothing is set in stone. If I had something to keep me here, then I would stay." Snow said honestly. Hope just nodded his head and continued to look down into the water at his feet. "Something like what?" Hope asked out of curiosity. "Like someone who loved me and I loved them back." Snow declared with a smile. "Hope, do you love me?" Snow repeated. He didn't mean to pressure the young boy into anything, but he just had to know. Hope just sighed and finally looked up at Snow. "Hope? Please answer me." Snow pleaded. Hope knew he couldn't avoid it for long. "I did love you, but I don't anymore." Hope said as he closed his eyes and turned away from Snow. "Look at me and say it to my face." Snow declared. He didn't believe that one bit. Hope looked at Snow deep in his eyes and tried to speak but nothing came out. Hope sighed but kept eye contact with Snow. "I don't love you." Hope said with a shaky voice still keep eye contact with Snow. "I did but you broke that." Tears started to fall from his green eyes and his voice broke. "I stopped loving you the day you told me it was over. I don't love you, I don't love, I don't love you, Snow!" Hope yelled through his tears and broken voice. It broke Snow's heart to see Hope like that all because of him. Snow couldn't contain himself when he reached over, grabbed Hope, pulled him close to his chest, and kissed Hope passionately on the lips. Hope tried to get away but Snow held him tighter and ravished his mouth. Hope opened his mouth to try to speak and Snow took the advantage to slide his tongue into his young lover's mouth. Hope moaned and pushed against Snow harder. Snow took Hope's tiny hands into one of his big ones and used his other hand to reach up under Hope's shirt and twist his right nipple. Hope moaned loudly and then Snow moved his mouth down to his neck and started leaving love bites. Hope was reduced to nothing but panting and moaning. "Do you love me?" Snow whispered in Hope's ears then looked at him with his blue eyes filled with lust. "Yes." Hope said breathlessly as he leaned against Snow's chest. "I still love you. I have missed you so much as well. I really want to trust you again but I don't know if I should. I really want to love you, but I don't know." Hope said as he held onto Snow for dear life. "Hope, you can trust me. Please, let me show you that you can trust me again. Let me love you, babe. Let me make my wrongs right. I promise to love you and only you. You are the only person that has my heart and it will stay that way. Please, let me be your lover, Hope." Snow pleaded with Hope. Hope looked up at him and smiled. "Ok, as long as you don't leave me ever again. Don't leave please. Stay here with me." Hope said. "Done." Snow said with a smile. Hope smiled wide and found himself laughing. Snow started laughing as he remembered where they were. He then paddle the boat back to shore and the two lovers enjoyed the rest of their time in the park having fun. Hope was grateful for this alone time with Snow and it taught him that this was something he just couldn't ignore. He loved Snow and Snow loved him. He figured he would see how this plays out this time since Snow wasn't bound to the promise he made to Serah. "Well, it is getting late and Lightning did say she wanted Dajh and me to sleep over." Hope said as he headed for the car. "We can see each other again tomorrow and you can even call me tonight." Snow said as he wrote down his number on a piece of paper and stuffed in Hope's pants pocket. Hope smiled and got in the car to prepare for the ride over to Lightning's house.

When they pulled up to the house, Hope was reluctant to get out. He just stared out the window, holding his hands over his chest. "Hope, is everything ok?" Snow asked. "I'm just afraid that come tomorrow, I will not hear from you." Hope said with nervousness in his voice. Snow turned Hope's chin so he was facing him and placed a passionate, open-mouthed kiss on his lips. Hope held onto Snow's red jacket like he was going to fall into a deep, dark abyss. "I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here with you, babe" Snow whispered in Hope's ear. He then stroked Hope's silver hair. "Call me before you go to bed, Ok?" Snow asked. Hope nodded and smiled. He got out the car and entered Lightning's house. "Hey, Hope. Did you have a good time?" Lightning said as she winked at him. "Yes, I did. Thank you, Light." Hope said as she hugged him. "I just want my boys to be happy." Light said with a smile. Hope was headed towards one of the guest bedrooms and on the way, he passed Serah's room. The lights were dimmed and she was at her desk with her computer. "Hey, I am back." Hope said. Serah turned to him with a big smile. "Hey, Hope. Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked. Hope simply nodded and turned to walk away. "Hey, Hope." Serah called out and Hope turned to her. "I know it is not going to be an easy road, but please do not doubt the love he have always had for you." Serah said and then she turned back to her desk. Hope felt his heart leap in his chest as he walked into the guestroom. He looked across the hall and saw Dajh in the other guestroom still sleep. Hope looked outside and noticed the night sky. The dark night made him yawn and soon he got ready for bed. Since, he stayed here often he had some spare clothes here. He took his shower and changed into some green pajamas. He made himself comfortable in bed and filled his head with thoughts of what transpired today. He was thankful for having such good friends and he was glad that Snow and he were back together.

Hope waited until everyone went to sleep before he took out his cell phone and dialed the number written on the paper. The phone ran 5 times and then went to voicemail. He didn't leave one and just hung up the phone. Hope felt his heart sink as he started to wonder if Snow was just messing with him. A few minutes passed before his phone rang and the caller ID was the number he just called. "Hello?" Hope answered the phone trying to hide his excitement. "Hope?" Snow asked. "Yeah, Snow. This is me." Hope was so relieved that Snow had called him back. "Sorry I missed your call, babe. I was in the shower." He sounded like he was refreshed and relaxed in his bed. "It is ok, Snow. I am just glad you called." "I am also glad you called." Hope could feel Snow smiling through the phone. "Did you enjoy today?" Snow asked. "You know I did. I have really missed you and this is the most fun I have had in a while." "Yeah, me too." Snow paused before he continued talking. "Do you remember how much fun we would have during our l'cie days?" Snow said in a seductive voice. Hope felt his breathing quicken as he tried to find his voice. "Y-yeah, how can I forget? You were my first." "You were my first too, and my only." "But, you and Serah-" "Never took our relationship to that next level." Hope was at a loss at these words. He had assumed that Snow has had many girls or maybe even guys, but he was wrong. "I miss those days." Hope said without thinking. Snow stayed silent for a while like he was trying to process those words. "Me too, babe. I want those days back." Snow said his seductive coming back. "I wanted to ravish you in the park today." Snow said with a chuckle. "I was surprised when you didn't ask to come over." Snow added. "I just thought it would be best to make you suffer for a while." Hope said with a smirk. "I will take this punishment as long as it pays off in the end." Snow said in a low, husky voice which made Hope chuckle. Hope then yawned and Snow heard him getting more comfy under the covers. "Someone is getting sleepy. I wish I was there with you." Snow said. "You could be if you stayed the first time." "Ouch." Hope laughed. "I will talk to you tomorrow, I am about to go sleep." "Wait, Hope. Let me stay on the phone until you go to sleep. It feels like I am actually there with you." Hope was silent for a while. "Ok, goodnight Snow." He then kissed him through the phone, put the phone on speaker and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Hope. I love you." "Love you, too." Soon, Hope and Snow were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few weeks Hope was in absolute heaven. Snow and he hung out nearly every day. Going to the park, watching movies, and even visiting Fang and Vanille at times. Every day it ended with Snow taking Hope home and then the two falling asleep on the phone. How he wished that the nights would end differently but he was thankful for this time with Hope. They were able to lead normal lives instead of holding a weight on their shoulders. Instead of fighting and trying to survive, Hope was able to lead a normal life and be with Snow in a friendly way as well as a lovable way. Snow was never happier and he knew that Hope was the one. He was so glad of the choice he made to reconnect with Hope. "You look so cute in your tight pants today." Snow said one day when the two lovers were out sitting by the crystal pillar under a blanket and eating PB &amp; J sandwiches. "Are you trying to seduce me again?" Hope asked trying to sound annoyed. "That's not what you said last night." Snow said in a low voice as he closed the space between them. "What do you mean?" Hope said as he finished his sandwich and went for his milk to wash it down. "You were calling my name in your sleep last night." Snow said in Hope's ear. Hope choked on his milk at Snow's words. His face turned as red as a tomato. He chuckled as he patted Hope on the back to help with his coughing. "You seem to that quite often." Snow explained. "What do you be dreaming about?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face. "I-I don't know what you mean." Hope said as he quickly got up and sprinted away. Snow chased after him around in a circle for a while around the crystal pillar. Snow finally took Hope in his arms and kissed him on his forehead. "You know you can tell me, babe." Snow said. Hope cleared his throat and he buried his head in Snow's chest. "Ever since that day, I have dreams about you and me. I always wake up hot and bothered aching for you. It was worst when you ended all contact but it eased up a bit after we reconnected." Hope explained. Snow lifted up his head and saw that Hope's face was deep red. "You are so cute when you blush because of me." Snow said with a smile as he sucked on Hope's neck and cupped his ass. Hope sighed and relaxed into Snow's touch. "We could make those dreams a reality again." Snow whispered in Hope's ear his hot breath steamed on Hope's neck. Hope felt all his blood rush to his private area and groaned. Snow rubbed the tent for forming in Hope's pants and bit on this ear. Hope moaned and tangled his fingers in Snow's golden hair. "Yeah, that's right babe." Snow whispered. Hope started to shake his head. "No, not yet. Please." Hope finally found his voice. He wanted so bad to feel Snow inside of him and the dreams were nearly driving him insane. However, he had to hold out until he felt completely ready. Snow sighed and ceased all ministrations. "Your wish is my command." Snow said with a smile while he calmed himself down. The lovers finished their picnic and Hope went home and called Snow as always. 3 months have passed since Snow and Hope reconnected and things have changed a little within the little group of former l'cie. Serah had moved out of Lightning's and found her own place to live. She was still a teacher and kept close ties with everyone from time to time. Sazh and Dajh have moved out and moved in with Lightning. Sazh and Lightning were both able to finally about to admit their feelings for one another and Dajh had a mother figure to look up to. Still, Snow and Hope were still going strong. The two lover came up with the idea of inviting every one of the former l'cie for a Sunday dinner at Hope's place. The two haven't seen much of their companions and this would be a great way to come together after so many changes.

Hope and Light were in the kitchen fixing dinner while Snow, Bartholew and Sazh were in the living room watching chocobo races. The 3 had beers and had all placed bets with each other on which chocobos would win. Their loud groans and yeas rang through the house but the others found it comical to watch them act like this. Serah and Dajh were playing with the sprinkler outside. Dajh was always full of energy and everyone was thankful that Serah was able to satisfy that. After all, the two were basically sister and brother. "Yes!" Snow leaped up from his seat and pumped his fist in the air. He had been victorious in this round of races and couldn't contain his excitement. "Ok, seat down you big oaf." Sazh grumbled as he pulled Snow back down to his seat hard. In doing so, the impact made Snow spill his beer all over Bartholew's sweater. "Mr. Villiers!" Bartholew grumbled as he glared at the man next to him. Snow's face turned pale and he laughed nervously. "S-sorry, sir." Snow stammered as he quickly got up and went into the kitchen to fetch a cloth. Sazh was snickering in the background until Light came up and hit him upside the head hard. "Sazh, dear. Be more mature!" Lightning scolded him with his death glare. Sazh sank deeper in the chair and directed his attention to the screen. "Mr. Villiers, it is ok. I will just change." Bartholew stood up and retreated to the back to change his clothing. Snow sighed but then perked up when Hope walked over towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His kind smile assured Snow that everything was going to be ok. "Now, go and sit down and enjoy yourself." Hope said as he placed a quick kiss on Snow's cheek. He felt the roughness on his lips from his stubble but didn't mind at all. Snow grinned and made his way back over to sit down. Once he did, he put Sazh in a head lock and the two burst out laughing. Lightning just shook her head as she took the apple pie out the oven. "Ok, the desert is finally done! We can eat now." Lightning said with a smile. Soon, everyone was at the dinner table eating, laughing, and having a good time. The group was able to catch up on old times and reconnect after so long. "Have you ever seen Snow so happy before?" Sazh whispered to his girlfriend in the middle of dinner. Lightning shook her head as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes. She eyed the two men and saw the Snow was feeding Hope. Hope rolled his eyes but accepted the affection anyway. They were smiling and looked so comfortable with one another. "Snow is finally back to his old self. I am glad our plan worked." Light said with a smile. Serah smiled at the happiness that Snow and Hope displayed. She was so glad that the group was back together again after so long. The ridge was definitely becoming unbearable. In the past, whenever, they would have get-togethers, either Snow didn't come or Hope didn't. But now, that is no more. Bartholew ate in silence and with a stern look on his face. Still, he couldn't deny that he was happy on the inside and couldn't wish for a happier son. Dinner was over and everyone said their goodbyes. Bartholew had retreated to his study to get some last minute work done and Hope got ready for bed. He had woke up in the middle of the night and called Snow. He had yet another dream and wanted to talk to Snow about it. He hoped he wouldn't be mad that he was waking him up. "Hope, is everything ok?" Snow said in a groggy tone. "I am horny for you. Say something sexy." Hope blurted out. Snow chuckled weakly as he tried to wake himself up. "Another dream?" "Yeah." "This is the first you have called me in the middle of night like this and asked for my help. I must be doing something right." "Just, please help me." Hope's member was aching for release and all Snow had to do was talk dirty to him. "Ok, but first you have to tell me how hard are you?" "Very." Snow chuckled. "I wish I could stroke your hard dick right now." Snow said in a seductive tone and Hope moaned a little. "Hmm, I love your noises, babe. Do it again." Hope obeyed his lover and moaned louder for him. "Yeah, you like the way I stroke your dick, huh?" Snow asked. "Oh, yes. Don't stop." Hope whined. "Then, I push your head down and have you suck on my dick. You know you like to suck it." Snow said as he groaned. Hope started to touch his self and moan loudly. How he missed the taste of Snow in his mouth. "Once you're done, I lube up my dick and slowly enter that tight, little ass." Hope groaned and started stroking his dick faster and harder. "You know I love your tight ass. Only for me, right?" Snow's possessive manner drove Hope crazy. "Yes, Snow." Hope said in between pants. "I start thrusting slowly in and out." Hope groaned and didn't take his hand off of his member. "Yeah, babe. Make them noises. Tell me how much you like it when I make love to you." Snow said. "I love it, Snow. Please go faster." Hope pleaded. Snow had started pleasing his self as well and groaned at Hope's words. "I start slamming into your prostate harder and faster. I grab onto your hips and don't let go as you feel every inch of my long, hard dick slamming inside that tight ass." Hope moaned breathlessly and Snow did the same. "I love it when you are moaning and breathless under me." Snow growled in a lust-filled voice. Hope let out a straddled moan and closed his eyes. He loved Hope's noises and he have been waiting for this moment. "Snow, I am about to-" "Me, too Hope come on, babe. Scream my name and cum for me." Snow said in between his grunts. Hope screamed out Snow's name and came all over his body. His breath was shaky from his relief and this made Snow reach his end. Snow let out a straddled groan and came all over his chest as well. "That was so good, thanks Snow." Hope said as he closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you for letting me help you, Hope. You have helped me as well. Sleep well my love." Snow said as the two fell asleep on the phone as always.

It was their 4 month anniversary and Hope finally decided to spend some time over Snow's place. Snow was ecstatic when Hope agreed to come over his place. He would fix a delicious dinner for the two of them then they would cuddle up and watch a TV show of Hope's choice. Also, maybe Snow would even let Hope kick his butt at a video game for once. Snow had just finished making dinner when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and his young lover stood before him looking nervous. He had on a green sweater which went good with his eyes and black pants. "Hey, Snow." He said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice but Snow saw through it anyway. Hey, kiddo. Come on in. Make yourself at home." Snow said as he let Hope in and made himself busy in the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hope seating on the couch looking stiff. Snow smirked but didn't say anything. He would just have to give the boy time to adjust to being in his house. "Did you want to eat, now or watch some TV, first?" Snow asked. "Let's watch TV, first." Hope answered while tiddling his fingers and looking away from Snow as the blond sat down next to him and turned on the TV. The two watched TV in silence. Hope was still stiff. His hands glued to his lap and his eyes glued to the TV. Snow gently put his arm around Hope who jumped a little but tried to keep his composure. Snow snickered and Hope glared at him. "You know, Hope. You do not have to be nervous. My place is your place." Snow said with a smile. "You can be yourself around me and I will still love you." Snow then placed a kiss on his lover's forehead. Snow turned bright red at the contact and Snow loved how even the simplest moment can send Hope over the edge. Snow laid down on the couch and pulled Hope so he was laying on his chest. Snow had wrapped his arms and legs around Hope who didn't protest at all. "Thanks, Snow." Hope said with a smile. "No problem." He said with a smile. He closed his eyes and inhaled Hope's scent of his hair. Hope giggled and tried to pull away but to no avail. Soon, the two were eating spaghetti with breadsticks in silence while watching TV. Snow couldn't take his eyes off of Hope and vice versa. "You are so cute when you eat." Snow grinned. "So are you." Hope said with a grin plastered on his face as well.

Once the two finished eating, Hope decided to wash the dishes. Snow said he didn't have to but he insisted. "So, when we get married, you are going to play housewife?" Snow teased as he came up behind Hope and wrapped his arms around him. "Who said anything about marriage?" Hope teased back. "You know you want to." Snow whispered in his lover's ear as he reached his hand up under Hope's shirt and rubbed his hands all over his smooth, beautiful chest. "Maybe." Hope let out a breath but maintained his composure. "Maybe?" Snow mocked him while he rubbed on Hope's private. "Snow." Hope called out half annoyed at how his lover stayed constantly horny around him. "Hmm?" Snow pretended to be totally obviously to his young lover's annoyance as he placed kisses on his neck while he reached into his black pants and started stroking him. Hope tried to push Snow away but he turned Hope around so he was facing him, then lifted him and placed his small body on the kitchen counter. Snow lifted Hope by his chin so the two would make eye contact. He placed a small kiss on Hope's lips and slowly pulled away. Hope quickly grabbed a fistful of Snow's golden hair and deepened the kiss. Snow let his hands explore every inch of Hope's body. "Happy 4 month anniversary." He whispered and his words made Hope shiver in his bones. Snow pulled Hope by his ass so they could feel each other's erections. Snow grinded his hips against Hope. Hope moaned and buried his red face in Snow's neck. "Look at me, babe." Snow demanded in a low, husky voice. Hope looked up at Snow so he could see his red checks and his body shivering. Snow growled at the sight and started grinding harder against Hope. Hope threw his head back and screamed Snow's name. "Snow, don't stop." He placed his small hands up under Snow's shirt and felt every inch of his muscular form. Snow knew he shouldn't take any further, but he was battling with his self-control. "Do you want to continue?" Snow asked. As much as he wanted to fuck the teen senseless, he made sure to always put Hope first. He wasn't going to force Hope into anything he wasn't ready for. Hope regained some control of his body and shook his head. "This is my first night here," He explained. "This is just so sudden." He said in a shaky voice. Snow understood and helped Hope to regain his footing back on the ground. Snow felt enormous guilt for allowing his sexual urges to always get the best of him. "Snow? Don't feel bad, please." Hope pleaded feeling the mood change. "I just want to make you happy, that's all. I respect when you say you are not ready but I just feel bad when I can't control myself. Then, it just leaves both of us uncomfortable and frustrated." Snow explained. Hope did want Snow and it only increased the more time they spent together but deep down, he was still having trust issues. That pain was still there deep inside and until the pain was fully gone, he couldn't do anything like that again. However, he had to admit that it was getting harder and harder to resist, for the both of them. They did relieve each other some nights over the phone but it seemed like the desire for the physical contact became stronger. "Well, we could do something like it. But, not go all the way." Hope explained. Snow just looked at him curious as to what he had in mind. Hope guided Snow to a nearby chair and grabbed a cloth from the kitchen drawer. Snow watched while Hope tied his hands to the chair and then grinned mischievously. Hope then got down on his knees and unbuckled Snow's pants. Snow just watched in silence, too shocked to say anything. Hope looked up at Snow and licked his lips. A sight that Snow found all too sexy. He felt his dick get ten times harder by Hope's simple act. Soon, Snow's hard length was exposed and Hope noticed the clear liquid seeping from the top. He licked it off and the taste was sweet and source. Snow groaned and wanted so bad to touch his young lover. He then realized why Hope tied up his hands, it was his punishment. Hope was going to please him but still punish him at the same time. Snow smirked at Hope's cleverness. Hope then sank his mouth down on the length entirely and started to move his head up and down slowly. Snow threw his head back and moaned from the intense pleasure. The head of his length was leaking more precum faster and Hope caught every inch of it. Hope moaned at the feel of Snow's hard dick in his mouth after so long. The vibration from his moan sent sparks through Snow's body. It has been so long since he had been able to feel Hope sucking him off. "Yes, babe. Just like that." Snow moaned louder as Hope sucked harder on the huge length. He wanted to break free of his bonds but Hope had tied them real tight so Snow's strength couldn't even break through them. He felt his release coming soon and Hope continued to lick all his precum and sucked hard. Hope noticed that Snow was about to release and ceased all actions. Snow whined and Hope chuckled. "Are you ever going to leave me, again?" He asked in a dark tone. Snow wanted to come so bad and Hope was using this as torture. "No, babe. Not ever again. I have learned my lesson. "Mmhm." Hope then continued to suck harder and faster on Snow's length. "Ahh, Hope, Ahh," was all Snow had time to say before he released himself in Hope's mouth. Hope ate all of his cum. "You taste good, love." Hope said as he raised himself up and kissed Snow. The wet kiss and taste of himself inside his lover's mouth aroused Snow and he was hard again in seconds. Hope noticed and chuckled. "You stay horny, huh?" Hope teased as he released Snow from his bonds. Snow just chuckled along with him as he reached for his pants and made himself decent. "You are still horny, also." Snow said noticing the tent in Hope's pants. "Yeah, but I have an excuse. I didn't come." He interjected. "Do you want to? It is only fair." Snow said with a grin. "I am good, I think we had enough for today." Hope said with a devilish grin. Snow wanted Hope to release himself in his mouth as well but it seems like Hope wasn't going to let him to get that pleasure just yet. Hope was painfully hard but had to be strong to teach Snow a lesson. It almost made Hope laugh to see the defeated look on his lover's face.

When Hope made it back to his place, all the lights were off which was an indication his father was sleep and he was thankful for that. He quickly ran into his bedroom and locked the door. He took off everything and felt his painful erection. He leaned back on his bed, closed his eyes as his heavy pants filled his room. He bit his bottom lip as the thoughts of Snow became more lively and vivid. Thoughts of him underneath a horny Snow and remembered the taste of his lover inside his mouth was just the comfort he needed. "Oh, Snow." Hope moaned as he stroked his member harder and faster. He was panting harder and his legs were shaking. He imagined Snow fucking him relentlessly in his tight ass and the sound of his lover's grunts against his ears and neck. "Ohhh," Hope's feet curled as he reached his climax that left him out of breath. Suddenly, his phone rang and it was Snow. "Are you ready for bed?" Snow asked him when he answered the phone. "Yeah, I am in the bed." Hope was trying to sound normal, but Snow could hear that he was out of breath. "You released yourself before I called you, didn't you?" Snow purred. "S-shut up!" Hope said in embarrassment as he covered up his face in his blankets and closed his eyes with Snow laughing on the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snow and Hope have been together a total of 8 months and Snow was ready to make things serious. He knew that Hope was the only one for him. All he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with the boy and he could care less about the age difference. He wanted to wake up every morning to those beautiful green eyes and make love to a certain silver haired boy every night. He wanted to take care of him and he made sure he wouldn't want for nothing. Today was the day he was going to ask Hope to become his loving husband. Snow knew apart of Hope was still hurt and didn't trust him all the way through. However, this was how he was going to prove to Hope once and for all how serious he is about their relationship. He waited until dawn to set his plan into action. He thought about how he was going to do this while he walked to Vallis Media with a big bag in his right hand. There was a safe zone here and he also cleared a path for Hope. Snow dialed Hope's number in his phone and waited for him to pick up. "Hey, Snow." Hope answered the phone with same cheer as always. "Hey, Hope. Are you busy?" He asked. "No, what's up." "Can you come meet me in the Vallis Media? I cleared a path for you and I am on top of the hill so you should be able to spot me." Snow explained as he waited with anticipation for Hope's answer. "Ok, I will be right over." "Great, I love you." "I love you, too." Hope said as he hung up the phone. Snow reached in his bag and brought out a blanket, along with a basket full of strawberries, chocolate syrup, and strawberry cheesecake. He took out two plates and put 4 strawberries and one slice of cheesecake on both of them. He then sat down and waited for his younger lover. He took out the ring from his pocket and smiled at it. He then looked up at the night sky and saw Cocoon crystalized high in the sky. He closed his eyes and prayed to a greater force that this would work to bring the two of them closer together.

Soon, Hope arrived and Snow motioned for him to join him on the blanket. Hope eyed the sweets and then looked at Snow. "What's the occasion?" He asked. "Why, we have a lot to celebrate." Snow said with a goofy grin. "Like what?" Hope asked out of curiosity. "More about that, later." Snow then opened up the chocolate syrup and poured a large amount on one of the strawberries in his hands. The syrup ran down his fingers and then he held it out towards Hope. "Let's enjoy this for right now." Snow said with a wink. Hope opened his mouth so Snow could give him the strawberry. Hope took the strawberry in his mouth and then grabbed Snow's hand and started to lick the chocolate clean off his fingers. Hope gave him a seductive look and Snow licked his lips at the sight. Hope smiled at the sight and did the same thing as well. He closed his eyes when he felt Snow's tongue licking and sucking on his fingers. Snow eyed Hope the whole time and smirked at his reaction. Snow then sliced a piece of the strawberry cheesecake with a fork and fed it to Hope. As he stuffed it in his mouth, the majority of the strawberry cream covered his whole mouth. Snow couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Hope looked so cute and innocent with the cream all over his face and his green, big eyes staring up at Snow. "Here, let me get that for you." Snow then leaned over and used his tongue to slowly lick all the strawberry cream off of Hope's lips. The taste of strawberry cheesecake mixed with Hope satisfied his taste buds as he let out a small moan. Hope felt like he was about to go crazy from Snow's ministrations and let out a moan at the same time Snow did. Snow looked up and smiled kindly at his young lover. He gently pulled Hope against his broad chest and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "Isn't this nice, spending time with each other? Wouldn't you like to come home every day to moments like this?" Snow asked. Hope nodded as he picked up the rest of the cheesecake and devoured it. "This is really good. It taste like it was homemade." Snow chuckled at Hope's words. "I'm surprised. Most people do not notice." Snow said. Hope looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "You really made this?" Snow smiled and nodded his head. "Wow, you have to teach me how to bake like this." Hope then picked up the other plate and devoured a second piece of cheesecake. "Well, I hope I get the chance." Snow then took Hope by his hand and lifted them both off of the ground. He took his young lover by both of his hands and looked into his soul. Hope just smiled up at the tall man. "What is it, Snow?" He asked him. Snow felt butterflies jump in his stomach as he got down on one knee.

Snow and Hope were now at the same eye level with Snow in this position. Hope just studied the older man with a puzzled face. Snow reached into his pocket with shaky hands and pulled out a black box. "Hope, you are my one and only love. I know it hasn't been as easy road but please believe me when I say I don't want to be with no one else but you, babe." Snow then opened up the box to reveal a golden ring. Hope's mouth dropped and he felt like fainting. Snow took Hope by his hand. "Will you marry me?" He asked in a shaky voice. His blue eyes burned into Hope's green ones. Hope saw all the nervousness mixed with excitement in those eyes. Fear immediately set into Hope as pulled his hand away from Snow's and turned away. "Hope? I want to wake up every morning with you by side, I want to be able to cook for you every day, and I want to be able to make endless love to you every night." Snow wrapped his arms around his young lover. Snow could feel Hope's uneasy breathing. He could also feel the temperature of Hope's skin increased dramatically, which was unusual given it was only 70 degrees outside. Snow sighed, let go of Hope and set back down on the blanket. Hope couldn't even look at Snow right now let alone speak. Of course, marriage with Snow has crossed his mind however, he was still very young and very unsure about his future. For the 8 months the two have been together, Snow has been extremely patient with Hope, not pressuring him to engage in anything that he doesn't feel comfortable with. He was also there for Hope whenever he needed emotional support. Hope could tell that Snow really loved him but the heartache was still in the back of his head. Those long, restless nights full of nothing but endless tears and heart break wasn't something to get over lightly. Hope simply didn't want to experience another broken heart. He still guarded himself very heavily despite their long relationship. He never agreed to spend the night at Snow's place and he always was careful not to see him too many times in one week. There were even some days when Snow went without hearing from Hope, but he knew that Hope was simply not trying to get too attached and he understood.

Hope forced a smile on his face as he sat down next to Snow. His older lover continued to fix his gaze onto the moonlight. Hope rested his head on Snow's shoulder, but he didn't budge. Snow was definitely in deep thought. He was feel guilty for putting Hope in such a tough position. Maybe he was rushing things and needed to give the young boy more time to really be sure that he really wanted to be with him. Snow couldn't bring himself to look at Hope, he felt ashamed of himself as he promised to never pressure Hope in any way since the two got back together. He sighed as Hope rested his head on his shoulder. "I am sorry." Snow said with a shay voice. To hear him sound so unsure of himself made Hope's heart ache. He knew Snow and the man was always sure of himself. For someone like Snow to give into defeat with his feelings like that, was certainly a sight to see. Snow finally looked into Hope's eyes, his filled with uncertainty and regret. "I….I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would rather live along for the rest of my days then to give my love to anyone else. I understand if you need more time or if you don't feel the same. After all, apart does deserve it after the heartache I caused you." Snow let out a sigh of defeat and Hope could have sworn he saw tears in those crystal blue eyes.

Hope's hormones got the best of him seeing Snow so vulnerable. It was certainly a rare and alluring sight. He wanted nothing more than to cure the blond's pain away. He quickly meshed his lips with Snow's slipping his tongue into his mouth. He moaned as he shifted himself so he was in Snow's lap. He broke the kiss, his pants heavy. "I really love you, Snow. And please, do not feel ashamed for expressing your feelings to me." He said with a smile as he ran his fingers through his gold locks while he issued another kiss. Snow was fighting against his libido, trying hard not to pounce the kid and fuck him right there. Granted all the foreplay over the months has left Snow only wanting more and Hope's lustful actions wasn't helping at all. He rested his hands on his waist as he deepened the kiss. He slowly descended his hands to cup the boy's round ass, kneading it. Hope left out a loud moan as Snow proceeded to bite and suck on his neck, letting out a growl of lust in the process. Damn, Hope was making it hard for Snow to control himself. "Yes, Snow." Hope said with a smile and a blush as his tone was full of love and desire. "I will marry you, I want to be by your side." He looked into Snow's eyes with his green ones full of different emotions. Snow couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hope wanted to be with him. He softly pushed Hope away so that he could grab the gold band. He slowly placed the gold band on the young boy's wedding finger. Snow then couldn't contain his excitement anymore and his desire to show Hope how much he really loved him grew dangerously.

Snow kissed Hope roughly on the lips while tugging at the hem of his shirt. He snaked his hands up the shirt and started to tease Hope's nipples. Hope panted heavily and whimpered, while he rocked his hips against Snow's lap. Snow let out a lustful growl again, this one sounding more primal than the last one. The older man then quickly switched positions so the teen was under him. He then took of Hope's shirt while placing soft kiss along his neck and then licking him slowly around his nipples. Hope whimpered and moaned out loud from the pleasure. He swore he saw stars, it has been so long since Snow has touched him so intimately and even he was surprised at how much his body craved for his lover. Hope then took of Snow's shirt to reveal his toned muscular body. He then placed soft kisses around the man's torso. Snow grabbed a handful of Hope's hair and forced him into a fiery kiss. The older man moaned and growled louder as he quickly unbuckled Hope's pants, quickly getting rid of the rest of Hope's clothing. The sight of the naked teen hot and bothered underneath was certainly something to die for. He quickly got rid of the rest of his clothing as well and grabbed some lube from his pants pocket. He looked at Hope for a moment for any signs of discomfort but Hope simply nodded, his cheeks turning bright red. He then softly pressed one finger into Hope's tight asshole. The teen hissed in pain and Snow quickly kissed him gently. "I know, babe. It has been a while but you know it is going to feel good real soon." He said with his signature smile. He then forced two more fingers into Hope's tight little hole, scissoring his insides making his young lover squirm from the overwhelming pleasure. Snow licked his lips in hunger and lust as he moved his fingers faster into his ass, making his own self moan and chuckle at Hope's vulnerable state. Snow then positioned his huge length in front of his fuck hole, slowly inserted just the tip into him. Hope hissed in pain, gripping hard onto Snow's hair as tears started to form in his eyes and roll down his cheek. Snow slowly kissed and licked his tears away as he forced his length deeper, feeling more of his lover's tight insides. Snow groaned at the tightness and his whole length was soon inside of Hope. The young boy moaned out loud, biting down hard on his lip. Snow had to look away from the sight so he could keep his body still. "Tell me when to move, Hope." Snow's voice was wavering, a sure sign of the last of his self-control fading away. "Give it to me, Snow. Make love to me as hard and long as you can." Hope said as he kissed him roughly rocking his hips against Snow. The was all the confirmation Snow needed as he started to pound Hope at a steady pace, careful not to go too hard so soon. However, Hope's tight insides as well as his reactions was making it hard for Snow to keep a steady pace. Soon, he was fucking the teen hard, his huge length nearly coming all the way out of the boy and being rammed back into his tight heat. Hope could hear Snow's feral grunts as his thrust became more irregular, a sign that he was about to come any minute. Hope only survived a few more of Snow's thrusts before he came hard all over his chest, panting heavily. The tight heat made Snow groan out loud as he released himself into Hope's ass. Afterwards, Snow used the picnic blanket as a cover for the two lovers as they both fell into a long sleep.

Some hours passed before Snow woke up and immediately he felt cold. Without opening his eyes fully, he reached for Snow but found that his grasp was still empty. He opened one eye and saw that Hope really wasn't there. Snow immediately jerked out and looked around but no sign of his young lover. He then looked to where he lover was previously laying and noticed the black box in his place. He slowly picked the box up and opened it. Inside was the ring that Snow placed on Hope's finger the previous night.


End file.
